


The Hobbit: *Insert Good Title Here*

by CrystalFire1234



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: :), Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, M/M, No one reads these do they?, Ok so first work ever, YEAAA THILBO, Yea I cry when they die so no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalFire1234/pseuds/CrystalFire1234
Summary: :) A good ole fix it. With Thilbo bc I love it. Oh this takes place before Bilbo confronts Smaug.





	The Hobbit: *Insert Good Title Here*

”If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world” -J. R. R. Tolkien.

 

As the daunting moon leant over them, it signalled the ending of Durin´s Day. Bilbo stood before the great stone doorway and yelled for Thorin and his company. 

”THORIN! I FOUND IT! COME BACK! Come back!” Bilbo's cries became little more than a whisper. The last shine of the moon started to fade, and a lone tear trekked down Bilbo's face.

”Yes?” A gruff voice came at Bilbo's ear. Bilbo jumped, and the voice chuckled.

”T-Thorin? You came back!” Bilbo said. 

A half smile quirked at Thorin's mouth. ”Naturally.”

Bilbo flushed, and pointed to the keyhole. ”I found it.”

Thorin looked positively buoyant and yelled for the other dwarves. As all the dwarves came up the mountain, Thorin grabbed the key and stuck it in the keyhole. The royal dwarf didn't dare turn the key. Or at least not yet. He had to wait til everyone had crowded around the door in anticipation. As Thorin turned the key, the stone moved out of the way, and a large draft came out of the passage. The corridor looked looming and daunting, but that would not stop these dwarves and their burglar from ending their journey there.

Thorin turned to Bilbo and said, ”We request of you, Master Baggins, to retrieve the Arkenstone. A large white gem that has been in my family for thousands upon thousands of years. It shimmers and is radiant to all that sees it.”

Bilbo nodded and replied, ”I see. And what if Smaug awakens?”

”Hopefully he shant. If he does then all may be lost for Laketown and us.” Fili and Kili stated in sync.

Bilbo nodded and took his first step into the deep and looming corridor. Bilbo paused momentarily but continued on as the corridor sloped downward and air began to thicken with dust. Bilbo emerged from the corridor and walked carefully into a large room filled with gold, silver, and tens upon hundreds of gems. Bilbo gasped at the sheer beauty and enormity of it all. Bilbo crept amongst the gold and jewels as he searched for the Arkenstone. 

”Large white jewel that shimmers… Hmmm. ”Bilbo muttered thoughtfully. 

He picked up what appeared to be a crystal, and threw it behind him carelessly as he started to grow agitated. Bilbo flinched as the crystal landed in a pile of gold and made loads of noise. A large pile of gold started to shift and one large piercing red eye opened. 

”A thief,” Smaug growled- half to himself mind you. 

Gold poured off Smaug's body as he stood and flared his large crimson wings. Smoke wafted from his nostrils and Bilbo could see the dragon-fire in the great beast's stomach.

”WHO DARES TRY TO STEAL FROM ME!?” Smaug roared. 

Poor little Bilbo's heart was pounding with fear. He had frozen- both amazed and petrified. Smaug was at least fifty stories tall and was a crimson blood colour with gold-tinted scales from laying amongst the gold and jewels. Bilbo's keen eyes quickly roamed Smaug's body and sought out the left flank. The legends were true. The last Lord of Dale had truly knocked out a single scale from the beast's left flank. If the Lord of Dale had only had one more black arrow he surely would have slain the great beast. 

”Come out from the shadows little thief. Come out...” Smaug growled.

Bilbo cautiously stepped out from a column and trembled with fear. ”Yes, O Smaug the Great?”

The great beast turned to Bilbo and lumbered over to stand in front of him. ”You dare steal from me?” 

”Oh no, Smaug the Terrible! I merely wished to catch a glimpse to see if the legends are true!” Bilbo said hurriedly. 

”I see. And do the legends pray tell say?” Smaug said, pleased that he had legends about him.

”They truly do you no justice, O Smaug the fiendish.” Bilbo grovelled. It went back and forth like this for a few moments before Smaug turned grave.

”What are your titles thief?” Smaug gazed down at poor Bilbo.

“I come from under the hill, and under the hills and over the hills my paths led. And through the air. I am him that walks unseen. I am the clue finder, the web-cutter, the sting fly. I came from the end of a bag, but no bag went over me. I am the friend of bears and the guest of eagles. And um… Barrel-Rider...” Bilbo recited or rather perhaps made up. A knowing look glinted in Smaug's red reptilian eye.

”Barrel-Rider you say? Perhaps that was the name of your pony or rather who you are in cahoots with. THE LAKE MEN AND THE DWARVES!” Smaug spat hatefully.

”W-what? Oh no, Smaug the destructive! I am not with the Lake People or the Dwarrow!” Bilbo said hurriedly, trying to push the blame off of the Lakemen and the Dwarrow. 

Bilbo's keen eyes once again raked over the area and from his point, he spotted the Arkenstone.

”I am almost convinced to let you take it. If only to see Oakenshield go to madness.” Smaug growled. 

Dragon-fire had started to brew in the depths of Smaug's gullet. Bilbo hurriedly slipped on the gold ring that he had taken from Gollum. He instantly vanished from sight.

”Where are you, little thief!?” Smaug growled, his breath heating the ground to almost a boiling temperature.

Bilbo hurriedly grabbed the Arkenstone and hauled out of there. He sprinted out of the treasury as Smaug blew dragon-fire. The fire scorched the floor almost reaching poor Bilbo as he sprinted towards the passageway. The fire lapped at his feet and Bilbo tumbled head-first out and into the cool night.


End file.
